Starting the Rallying Cry
by Mangaka Sapphire N
Summary: **WARNING: spoilers for chapters 18-21 (mostly 21) of Kid Icarus: Uprising** So when DID Pit and Dark Pit come up with their pre-boss-battle rallying cry anyway? No pairings.


_***clears throat* So, uh, yeah. FFN decided to put all the coding in with the story, making it unreadable. Thanks to all the people who pointed it out! Hopefully it'll work this time. Of course, if it didn't you wouldn't be able to read it, but . . . Anyway, this is what was written before it became all whacked out . . .**_

_**Hello for the first time in a long time. Sapphire Nightshade here, alive. So, yeah. I really should be working on Shinichi's Return so I can finish that and work on Conan Suspected, but . . . I mean, come on, what's one to do when they encounter a new fandom? Granted, I only got interested in this last Thursday, but . . . *sighs* Procrastination is not a good thing. Not normally anyway. So, after finishing a let's play of Kid Icarus: Uprising (since I have neither the game, console, or money to buy either) after getting interested in Dark Pit, I started writing about this. Cuz really, Pit and Dark Pit are barely ever together, and when they are, they're always fighting. So how did they find time to come up with their rallying cry that they shouted during the thirteenth wave in the chaos vortex? Basically, this is my idea of it. I tried keeping them in character as much as possible, including breaking the fourth wall that doesn't exist in Uprising, so please tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any version of Kid Icarus. And if I owned Kid Icarus: Uprising, then I would have Dark Pit say something at the end of the credits. Unfortunately, that didn't happen, and I long for more things to do ****with** **Dark Pit.**_

* * *

"Here comes the eleventh wave!" Viridi shouted. "I can feel the Chaos Kin getting tired!"

"Just gotta power through it!" Pit replied. Until recently, he had been gone for three years in the form of a ring. However, once he got back into his normal body, he found out that Lady Palutena was being controlled by the vicious soul-eating monster called the Chaos Kin. That monster was now sending waves of minions toward Pit to stop him from saving Lady Palutena's soul from being eaten. Viridi was helping Pit, and Dark Pit had just joined in last wave to save his other self from getting killed, thereby resulting in Dark Pit's own death.

"Woah!" Pit stumbled behind a rock as a large beam of light nearly took him out. "What was that?"

"An igniot," Viridi replied. "They can temporarily paralyze you if you get in their way. So try to avoid that."

"That's it?" he asked. "No joke or snappy commentary?"

"This is wave eleven!" Dark Pit shouted as he rolled next to Pit. "The time for jokes is over!"

"But, you know," Pit whispered as he peeked out from behind the rock and shot at the igniot, "If the chaos kin is getting tired, then we need a rally cry before we fight the boss."

"Are you kidding me?" Dark Pit replied, stabbing a shrip that had snuck up behind them. "Why?"

"You know, we're fighting together now. We should have some kind of battle cry before we get to the boss."

"If we even survive that far. And don't forget, I'm not here to save your sorry behind. I'm here to make sure you survive so I can stay alive."

"Please, Pittoo?"

"Okay, first of all, do not call me that. Then I might consider it."

"Yes!" Pit fist pumped. He went out to finish off the igniot. Making quick work of it, he turned back to Dark Pit . . . who wasn't there anymore. Instead, he was sneaking up behind a second igniot. "Oh come on." Deciding that Dark Pit wouldn't listen to him until the greater threat had been dealt with, Pit joined him.

Once the igniot and a gyrazer had been defeated, Pit said, "So I was thinking of the rallying cry being something like telling the monsters to beware, then introducing ourselves and saying what we're gonna do, and end with some kind of shout or something."

Dark Pit sighed. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then at least make it cool. Call the monsters filth of the land. You can introduce yourself however you want, but say that we're going to rain death on them or something."

"Okay, so, 'Filth of the land, hear our words' . . ."

"Don't forget about our actions," Dark Pit replied, aiming at a third igniot. "How we're fighting them and everything, so that they know that we're serious."

"Okay, you can do that part. So, to introduce myself, I obviously have to say that I'm with Lady Palutena. 'I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light!' Yeah, that sounds good. And if we want to stay consistent, then Dark Pit will be the servant of . . ."

"I am servant to no other but myself!" Dark Pit retorted.

"Great!" Pit replied. "So that's your introduction-"

"What?"

"-and then we'll do the 'together we will rain death upon you' thing . . . Then what?"

"Wave twelve!" Viridi interrupted, completely unaware of the conversation. "TWELVE. I think we're getting close to the end!"

"You keep saying that, but the enemies keep coming!" Dark Pit replied as he dodged a megonta that was just about to flatten him.

"Bickering won't help us!" Pit reprimanded. "If we want to defeat evil, we have to unite as good!"

"No," Viridi retaliated, "if we want to defeat evil, we have to unite against platitudes."

Both Pits sweatdropped, and returned to fighting. After the megonta died and a shelbo appeared, Dark Pit said, "Man, it's almost like these guys _want_ to die."

"That's it!" Pit exclaimed before getting hit in face by a trynamite that attacked after a stray shot hit it. After recovering, he continued, "It'll be 'anyone who wants to die, step right up,' and 'anyone who doesn't want to die, too bad', right?"

"If you say so."

"Aw, yeah! Ooh! And that can be our exclamation at the end!"

"Can we just focus on fighting here for a second?!" Dark exclaimed as he nearly got sucked into the shelbo.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Pit replied, shooting a few arrows at the shelbo. "But we should practice it at least once, though, so it doesn't sound like a complete fail when we actually do it."

"That would be a good idea, I suppose," Dark Pit replied as he shot the shelbo with the killing blow and jogged up next to Pit. They recited it together as they fought off the last megonta.

As soon as it disappeared, Viridi announced, "We're at the thirteenth wave! I'm sure this is it!"

"Then it's time," Dark Pit said.

"Time for what?" Pit asked.

"Our pre-boss-battle rallying cry!" Dark explained, exasperated at his twin.

"Oh, right! Okay." He cleared his throat and started boldly, "Filth of the land, hear our words!"

"And see our actions!" Dark Pit took up the cry.

"I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light!"

"And I am Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself!"

"Together we will rain death upon you!" they both shouted.

"So, anyone who wants to die, step right up!" Dark Pit added.

"And anyone who doesn't want to die, too bad!" Pit continued.

"Aw, yeah!" they ended.

"Nice speech, guys," Viridi replied sarcastically. "Did you stay up all night writing it? Or maybe it's your super-secret twin connection talking."

"Shut up, Viridi," Pit replied as he fixed a mega laser on the dohz that had just appeared. "Even Pittoo joined in. Have a positive attitude!"

"I only helped because I knew you wouldn't shut up about it until it happened," Dark Pit retorted, attacking a snowman.

"Oh come on, Pittoo, you know you enjoyed it."

". . . . . Wait, don't call me Pittoo! That's even worse than Blapi! . . . The Dart one's okay, though. Dart at least sounds cool."

"Are you going to argue about fan nicknames, or are you going to finish off this last wave?" Viridi interrupted.

"Right," Pit replied. "Chaos Kin, look out!"

* * *

_**So . . . What do you think? Kept dialogue mostly as it is in the game, though I did edit a bit of the beginning of Viridi's, when she was talking about the igniot. I also tried staying consistent with what monsters were in which waves, though some of them I couldn't see what they were/couldn't find their names, so . . .**_

_**Once again, sorry for the coding. I had no idea that happened . . .**_

_**Sayounara!**_


End file.
